A device for supporting an operation for disassembling home electric appliances and office automation products and acquiring reusable parts is disclosed in Patent Document 1. This device pre-stores data about a plant to be used and workers. When information specifying a waste article to be processed is input, this device calculates the cost and manpower required for the processing of the waste article and, for instance, the types and the number of parts recoverable from the waste article, and provides support for determining an appropriate cost required for processing and performing efficient processing operations.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-1998-222572